


Everything for his love

by AzureRegulus



Series: A life without the holy grail [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: It was everything he hoped for.He had fought in the great holy grail war.He fought his father and teacher.He met the Archer his father talked about so often, his childhood hero that inspired him to pursue the short life of a hero.He met the man that would open the heart of this huntress his father said would never allow a man at her side.And there, he met the woman he grieved for. The woman he shed tears for when he pulled her corpse out of the water......now slumbering peacefully in his arms. The life of Achilles with his beloved amazon queen that sometimes gave him problems he would never expect....like forgetting an important date.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Penthesilea | Berserker, Atalanta | Archer of Red & Original Character
Series: A life without the holy grail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019353





	Everything for his love

The first sunrays shone over the city.

A beautiful duet of cold blue, pushed away by warm red, the darkness of night being cast away, waking its inhabitants from peaceful slumber.

Birds were chirping melodic tunes, a gentle breeze from the sea rushing by.

Pale brown eyes opened to a sight, males would die for at his bedside.

Long white strands spread on the pillow. A pretty face, relaxed and in a deep slumber.

Penthesilea deep asleep at his side, completely content and safe in his arms.

Pulling the blanket over her so the draft from the open window wouldn’t get to her, Achilles laid back down on the pillow. Silently stroking her hair, he smiled at the gift he was bestowed upon every day.

Thinking back on his former life, it was all he hoped for.

Settling things with the woman he loved.

Enemies in the trojan war.

Former comrades in the great holy grail war.

And now…

…her face so close he could feel every calm breath out of her lips kissing his skin.

Closing in, as gentle as possible, he gave the queen of his heart the softest kiss he could without waking her.

As he shuffled out of the bed, the Rider turned his head around to look at her again…

Her lips curled up in her slumber, mumbling his name sweetly, devoid of anger.

Biting on his lips, Achilles covered his face at the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Before he’d let out any embarrassing sound from her being cute, he snuck his way out, closing the door behind him.

And he took the deepest breath possible to still his heart, releasing with a dumb grin.

The sun slowly brightened the living room as he walked towards the coffee machine. His tired eyes wandered towards the drawer to his left, stopping at a picture.

A picture depicting a tall, silver haired woman in a white and red dress, holding the waist of both Penthesilea in her left and Atalanta to her right.

The goddess of the hunt, Artemis.

She was smiling together with the amazon queen and the huntress of Arcadia in her arms. And each woman had her lover’s hand in theirs.

Atalanta holding the one of a man with hair as white as snow, resembling the mane of a lion, and blue eyes, normally ever so piercing having a warmth to him as the huntress squeezed his hand softly. Her master and the man she married right after the last grail war.

And Penthesilea held Achilles’ own. A smile so soft, devoid of anger. A natural beauty, that smile would twist the heads of males if her hands did not when she snapped their necks.

But right here, she was just happy, holding onto Achilles’ hand.

Rising an eyebrow, he chuckled at the dumb grin he had on his face back then. ‘Geez it is no wonder Atalanta and Crio treat me like a child. Look at the way I grin in the picture.’, he chuckled, laying the picture back on the drawer. ‘The war took a lot out of us…but we managed to win, even settle things. Sis married her master…and I was able to explain myself to Penthesilea for my idiocy back in the day…’.

Coffee mug in hand, he picked up the controller of the console.

Normally him and Penthesilea would be out at this time and doing their training. But he wanted to let her sleep in today. It had been a long night.

A night full of wine and love.

With a small chuckle he took the empty bottle on the table away and put the wineglasses into the sink to clean later, before making himself comfortable again on the couch.

‘I heard there is a new dragon coming out in October. Final update. What was it called again…Fatalis, I think? Might as well get back to hunting. Bro and sis are still farther than I am’, his thoughts revolved around the game, waiting until the Iceborne logo appeared. ‘Sis of course began with the bow and bro with a longsword. Funny. They use their real weapons and I started with a glaive while my queen began with a hammer.’.

TV and console booting up, his eyes wandered to the calendar at the side of Penthesilea’s desk, riddled with a laptop and papers. ‘Her work as a CEO really keeps her busy.’.

There was one thing that immediately jumped into his eye like a sword directed at him.

A day was circled…

This day…

“…Oh…”.

Slowly laying the controller down, black army shirt, jugging pants and running shoes on, he took his keys and walked out silently, locking the door behind him…

…and immediately burst into a sprint.

Suddenly the orange, warm rays of the summer sun felt like they were burning him from the inside out.

Jumping over the rooftops, a green haired Rider was in a hurry, careful though to not be seen. At this time, most people were still asleep.

Yet his lungs were burning.

‘Shit! Shit! Shit! I forgot!’, he cursed himself. ‘That day she circled…’.

That was a worst-case scenario for him…

…

Sapphire eyes drowsily opened halfway at the sound of someone knocking on the door. “Who in the…”, he muttered annoyed. The one who was banging that door would receive no joyful greeting from him.

If he was able to move.

Slender arms tightly clung to his scarred back. Delicate legs were wrapped around his, not allowing her beloved to move freely.

Her face snuggled into his neck, Atalanta seemed to completely ignore the knocks on the door, clinging to her husband in her slumber. With a press on his lips behind her lion ears, he broke free without disturbing her rest, pulling the cover over her bare frame. “Sleep some more. I’ll take care of whoever is on the door.”, he whispered to her, grabbing white pants and an army shirt. “Hopefully without killing them…”.

But when the door to the bed room closed, his annoyance formed into a vein popping on his neck.

‘Pretty sure I am going to strangle whoever is on the door right now…’.

Opening the door with a pounding headache…

…Crio gave the startled Achilles a look that said ‘you are not serious, are you.’. With a tilt of his head, he gazed behind at the small clock on the drawer.

The digital display read 5:30 am.

Achilles felt clearly that this was a very, very wrong day to piss Crio of, more so when he turned his head back to him bearing the grimace of a tiger that was rudely awakened and unsheathed his long, razor sharp claws.

They call Atalanta a lioness and Crio her tiger, for a reason.

Aside from the fact that they could look like twins from the clothing with himself wearing black and Crio white, Crio’s white mane was going into ever direction, showing he had a very, very long night before.

What the reason was, Achilles could only guess and he did not want to imagine that.

And before his thoughts went astray any farther, Crio flicked his head, very harshly. With no invincibility anymore, he would suffer the full force of his forehead flick. “Stop it.”, he warned as Achilles rubbed the red spot on his forehead. “I didn’t even do anything…”, he whined like a child in front of his parent. Crossing his toned arms, Crio shook his head.

“Uhu…I know that look on you. That is the look you have whenever you are imagining something stupid. We had to deal with Jason and a party of his yesterday. Anyway, you know what time it is?”.

“Yes, I know it is early, bro. But this is important.”.

With a sigh Crio walked back in, gesturing for him to follow. “Just be silent. Atalanta is still asleep. She needs the rest.”, Crio warned, his voice making Achilles quake in the shoes he took off. “After all, she was the one who held back Medea from putting that knife of hers between Jason’s ribs.”.

The Rider did not want to imagine what the Caster was up to.

Gratefully taking the offered coffee mug, the two men made themselves comfortable outside on the balcony. “Okay, so what is it? What is so important that you throw me out of bed at 5:30?”, Crio quickly got to the point. Nervously the Rider of Red began to fidget. What he would admit could potentially kill him.

“Promise me you are not going to slap me…”.

“It depends. What did you do?”.

“Please just promise me…”, Achilles begged. His gaze was fully fixated on Crio’s left. As tall as him, so reaching over the table to smack the Rider square over his head was easy.

That request made Crio already dread what was about to happen. He was known to whack Achilles over his head over and over when he did something stupid, especially when it came to Penthesilea. Yet his desire for bed was still too strong, so he opted to silently nod.

The trojan war hero took a deep breath.

“I…forgot…uhm…”.

“…Forgot what? A date?”.

“…Yes…”.

At first, Crio merely sighed. “If it is just a date, you did not have to wake me up at half past five…”.

“…Not just any date…”.

“…”.

Ruffling his green hair with an awkward grin as Crio’s blue eyes flared up behind him, Achilles was sure he felt the hairs on his neck catch fire.

“Well…That date is…at a really fancy place. She reserved it weeks ago and…I…forgot…to buy a suit…”.

Reflexively Crio’s hand already loomed over the green hair for a harsh slap over his neck. That second it did Achilles noted the shadow, he jumped out of his seat, covering his neck.

Crio’s core began to burn up, making him really look like a tiger ready to lunge at his prey as he stood up.

“Are you serious?! Your girlfriend arranges something for the both of you, and you just forgot it?!!”.

“SHH!! Didn’t you say sis was asleep?!”, Achilles desperately tried to keep Crio from shouting his lungs out in the next second. “Please, the last one I want to know is sis! She is never going to let me live this one down!”.

“You are a fool, Rider.”, the disappointed voice of a woman from the sidelines.

Arms crossed over a white tube top and green, short pants revealing her flat stomach, Atalanta shook her head, brushing past the paling Rider. Taking back his seat, Crio grumbled something inaudible in Greek as his wife walked in with a disappointed look. “I really do not know what went wrong with you. Was it Peleus or Chiron who messed that up?”. “I am asking that myself right now…”, Crio grumbled to Atalanta, already pulling a chair forward so she could sit down.

Not that Atalanta needed his courtesy.

Because she provocatively took his lap as her seat, even taking a sip out of Crio’s cup with a small giggle, watching how he sighed with an awkward smile. “That is my cup.”.

“So? We share everything, might as well take your cup as my own.”.

“You two…are just like an old couple.”, Achilles muttered feeling extremely out of place. At least until Atalanta’s emerald eyes pierced his soul, handing the cup back to Crio who took a sip out of the same spot Atalanta’s soft lips were pressed on. “That old couple however is the one you come to immediately for help instead of going to your father figure. Ela. Tie epathe? (Come on. What happened?)”, she sharply asked in Greek. Sitting back down, Achilles ruffled his green hair. “I…forgot-“. “I know already you forgot the date. But I am asking how? You told us the entire war over how she was the love of your life, how you would jump into the Styx over and over to retrieve her.”.

Words that came over his lips so often in the great holy grail war.

Whenever Penthesilea rushed forth, Achilles was close by, despite her telling him to back off.

No matter where, his attention was on her.

Even when she stood on the hill and gazed at the sun rising, he would sit below and gaze up at her, leaning against a tree.

With a rueful smile, Achilles remembered every moment. “And I still would. But…every day with her…I cannot help but smile every day I am with her. Every day feels special, as long as I see her lips curled into a smile for me.”, he fawned over his girlfriend. “That is why I didn’t think such a day is even necessary. Ahh! Vasilissa mou! (My queen)!”.

Completely ignoring Atalanta exchange a look with Crio.

‘He tells us that we are behaving like an old couple, yet he only needs to speak of Penthesilea and everything around him becomes irrelevant.’.

‘He is young, Crio. Let him be happy.’, she silently conveyed with an awkward smile. ‘You can’t tell that we have been any different after you confessed to me in the middle of the war…’. Further she dug that fact inside with a peck on Crio’s temple, his right eye closing with a soft laugh.

But their focus went back to the Rider’s half open gaze. “What?”. “I am telling you two that I am having relationship problems and you are being lovey-dovey…”, Achilles answered Crio’s annoyance with his own.

Atalanta knew the dark grin on Crio’s face. The shadow his bangs casted over his eyes when his head lowered only made him look more terrifying. But she was used to that already, simply patting his cheek to stop it.

Taking a deep breath, Atalanta voiced her plan.

While Crio advised Achilles how to behave, Atalanta stood at the ironing board, fixing Crio’s suit for Achilles.

Thankfully they body built was similar when it came to sizes, though Crio’s shoulders were slightly larger.

Gazing over the couch as Crio listed him the no goes in such fancy restaurant, Atalanta’s half open eyes dug into the back of the Rider’s head. ‘Seriously. He is nothing like Peleus. If he told him so much about me, I would have thought that the brat knew how to be respectful. But what do I expect? That child died young and his father-figure let him walk away fairly early after his apprenticeship under him ended.’, she thought disappointed as she compared father and son.

Her eyelid closed…

“OUCH! MALAKA!”.

“You do not do that, understood?! I swear if Penthesilea tells me that you did that, I’ll…”.

Atalanta didn’t know what Achilles said, but it was enough to get Crio whack him upside the head with a vicious look. Crio’s strikes felt like being hit by an iron bar at times. Sighing to herself she continued to iron out the wrinkles. ‘Have we become Achilles parents?’, she wondered with an awkward smile.

Silently they watched how the Rider walked out of the apartment with a thankful grin and a bag in his hands.

But as soon as the door closed, leaving the pair alone that felt more like parents of a troubled son, Crio looked down at his wife. “He is going to be the death of me sometime.”. “Not as long as I have your ring around my finger. Though, you a right. That youngster is exhausting.”, she muttered, her lips curled up in a smile.

The sun up and bright, Achilles jumped over the rooftops as swift as he could to sneak his way back inside. A thankful smile, he gazed at the back. ‘Now I really cannot embarrass myself!’.

“Do you still remember?”.

“Remember what, Atalanta?”.

“How he jumped in front of her without a second thought when Berserker proved to be too much for her.”.

“I do. No matter if Penthesilea hated Achilles before, even if she would have been in a Berserker rage, he would have stood in front of her to take that blow. He might be an idiot at times, but his heart is in the right place. I am sure, had he been given more time to mature instead of dying so young, he would have become a truly great hero.”.

“Maybe. And maybe then you wouldn’t have said to him that you and your father preferred Odysseus, hahaha!”.

“I did not expect him to take it that badly. Seeing him sulk like that made even me regret it…Wait a second, I said that I preferred you over Odysseus after that!”.

“Doesn’t matter. He still took it badly. Even more after he read the Illiad and heard how Greek children always preferred his comrade.

Before a rueful sigh could escape Crio’s pursed lips, he found them pressed against Atalanta’s, giggling as his hands went around her waist. Warm and soft, they sucked his small doubts away, scattering them completely.

Meanwhile the Rider jumped his way back to his home, hoping Penthesilea did not wake up already. Landing in front of the door, as silent as possible, he stepped inside.

The TV was still on, the game booted up, and the coffee he made himself cold.

A sigh of relief escaped him. ‘Good, she is not awake yet.’. Opening the bedroom door ever so slightly…

…he found the bed empty, devoid of the beautiful amazon queen. A bad omen hung in the air.

“Achi? Are you back?”.

The second he heard the name ring from behind him, he swiftly hung the bag at the back of the door. That last thing she needed to see is that he forgot the date and he had to borrow one of Crio’s suits. “Y-Yes, agapi mou. (my love).”.

“Where were you?”.

“I just had something to take care of. Sorry if I made you worry.”.

“Tse. I would be foolish if I would worry about the guy who was known as invincible.”, she laughed under the shower. “If you were a weak frail flower, you would have never gotten the place at my side.”.

His dumb grin grew ever wider as his cheeks began to head up. Many things swelled up in his chest. Pride in himself that he got Penthesilea to trust him, and the desire to get under the shower and just kiss her for being so sweet.

But his focus was on the calendar. “Say, when is the date? Tonight?”.

“…Huh?”.

“The date at the restaurant.”, Achilles put more detail into it, thinking she was barely awake. “You know, that fancy restaurant with view on the sea you got reservations weeks ago?”.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Penthesilea’s disappointed face. Water was dripping down her beautiful white hair. “Uhhh…about that…”, she began.

Somehow Achilles felt that he’d probably woken up Crio and Atalanta for nothing.

Sitting on the couch, Atalanta listened to the news as Crio made breakfast. Her lips frozen on the cup, her eyes glared at the fancy restaurant.

“Agapi?”.

“Hm?”.

“I think Achilles is having a breakdown right now.”.

Curiously turning his head away from the scrambled eggs, his eyes crossed as he read the tag below.

‘Restaurant closed due to sickness outbreak.’.

“…Agapi, is that…”. “That is the restaurant Penthesilea got the reservation for.”, she answered Crio with slight reluctance. But he didn’t answer that, rather continuing on making the food…

…while another pair had made itself comfortable on the couch in their own apartment. Using her belly as his pillow, smiling a bit as she brushed his green hair, Achilles concentrated on his game while she read a book, both dressed comfortably for the cold weather when it suddenly began to rain outside.

While his day was saved and his reward were the gentle strokes over his hair, he felt bad for waking the other two up.

But as fast as the thought came, as swiftly it disappeared when Penthesilea’s arm laid on his neck. Bearing a content smile, her care sweeter than any wine, his eyelids grew a bit heavier…

…but then…

“Agh! Escaton Judgement, again!”.

“Achilles, were using a blast weapon?”.

“No! I used my fire-Oh…Ohhhhhh…”.

“Pfff…”.

If there were two lessons learned for the Rider of Red…

One, never forget an important date with the queen of your life.

And second, never use a fire weapon on Alatreon when he starts in fire mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here xD Achilles is pretty much legendary for being in love with Penthesilea, so much that another author created 'Penthesilea', a tale where she would nearly marry him. 
> 
> I though her version in Fate to be a bit too over the top with her anger. While it is fully correct that she would be angry at him for being a lovestruck teenager just spouting out to a warrior woman that she was beautiful, to the point that she would just go insane every time feels a bit too much. 
> 
> There will be more of that once my Apocrypha remake gets going and explanation how they grew to be like this.
> 
> Crio and Atalanta pretty much act like parents would whenever he has no idea what to do. Expected of the woman his father met on the Argo. With Crio it began more because of his life experience being much, much longer than anything a Servant could experience, which made Achilles see an older brother in him.
> 
> And yes, for those who guessed it, that was Monster Hunter he was playing. Love the game to death. 
> 
> For those Monster Hunter fans out there, I have a small story prepared in my head for the arrival of the Black dragon in October. Take the time to prepare, especially the new ones. That thing is going to test you.


End file.
